


Clone Sisters

by Divination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divination/pseuds/Divination
Summary: Die beiden Freundinnen Arya und Jess wurden plötzlich aus ihren (naja fast) normalen Leben gezerrt und fanden sich dann auf einmal in ihrem Lieblings Fandom wieder. Sie wuchsen erneut auf Kamino in der Geselschaft ihrer neuen Brüder auf und versuchen nun mit ihren langsam zurückkehrenden Erinnerungen das Schicksal der Galaxie zum Besseren zu wenden. (Keine Beziehungen geplant!!!)Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Star Wars noch das MCU und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte!Diese Geschichte haben wir solwohl auf fanfiction.de als auch auf Wattpad veröffentlicht. Diese Versionen sind also auch von uns und nicht geklaut.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Soviel zu Tee in London...

Prolog:  
PoV Jess:  
  
Wir waren in London. London! Da erwartete man ja eigentlich Touren durch den Palast, Fahrten mit einem Doppeldecker Bus und Besichtigung der Tower-Bridge!  
  
Ich hatte nicht wirklich vor auf Klassenfahrt zu sterben, aber mit Spiderman als Freund muss man wohl mit allem rechnen. Er hatte uns das zwar noch nicht gesagt, aber es war schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass der kleine Nerd Peter Parker der Netz-schleudernde Superheld ist.  
  
Fluchend rappelte ich mich auf, nach dem ich über einen Trümmer gefallen war und sprintete Arya hinter her. Wir liefen so schnell wir konnten von der Brücke weg, auf der der große Kampf stattfand.  
  
„Arya, pass auf!“, schrie ich. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Ich zog sie zurück, als vor uns auf dem Weg ein Teil einer Gebäudewand herunterfiel. Wir kletterten schnell durch die Trümmer und rannten weiter um die nächste Ecke.  
  
Ich riskierte einen schnellen Blick nach hinten und sah tatsächlich eine Drohne, die uns folgte. Sie begann auf uns zu schießen. Panisch versuchte ich ihren Schüssen auszuweichen.  
  
Arya vor mir sprintete schon um die nächste Ecke, ich folgte ihr schnell und riss die Hände über den Kopf, um ihn vor den herunterfallenden Trümmern, die sich durch die Schüsse der Drohne lösten, zu schützen.  
  
„Wo hin, Jess? Und wo sind Ned und MJ?“, schrie sie durch den Lärm und ich kauerte mich neben sie in einen Türeingang.  
  
Ich schaute mich weiterhin panisch um und versuchte die Drohne zu finden, die uns gerade eben noch beschossen hatte. „Keine Ahnung, Arya! Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind, aber ich hoffe, dass Peter das bald unter Kontrolle kriegt, sonst geht noch ganz London drauf!“  
  
Da tauchte auf einmal wieder die Drohne vor uns auf, ich sprang panisch auf und zog Arya mit hoch, und wollte schon wieder um die nächste Ecke sprinten, als auf einmal noch eine Drohne auftauchte und ich verzweifelt meine Arme vor meinem Gesicht hoch riss.  
  
Ich hörte Schüsse und konnte Aryas Hand an meinem Ärmel fühlen, die daran zog. Ich senkte die Arme. Ich sah nur noch die neue Drohne und wie die Reste der Alten kaputt zu Boden fielen.  
  
Moment, mal! Hatte die Drohne gerade eine andere Drohne erschossen? Hatte sie ein Bewusstsein bekommen und rebellierte jetzt? Oder wollte sie uns nur selbst töten, damit sie am Ende die beste Drohne war?  
  
Sie flog jetzt auf uns zu und meine letzte Idee wurde plausibler. Arya und ich krochen weiter von ihr weg und bemerkten panisch, dass wir keinen Ausweg mehr hatten. Ich fühlte die dreckige Hauswand an meinen Rücken und wollte beinahe schon wieder vor Angst die Augen schließen, als die Drohne auf einmal anfing zu sprechen.  
  
„Ihr werdet gebraucht. Ich werde euch hinbringen. Verabschiedet euch.“ Was zur Hölle? Wovon redete die roboterartige Stimme da? Sollten wir ihr folgen und irgendjemanden helfen?  
  
Und von wem sollten wir uns verabschieden? Peter, Ned und MJ? Würde sie uns als Geiseln halten? Arya reagierte schneller und sagte: „Halt die Ohren steif, Blödmann!“ War das für Peter? Sie nannte ihn immerhin immer so.  
  
Ich machte keine Anstalten, mich in irgendeiner Weise mit einer Drohne zu unterhalten, die uns höchstwahrscheinlich gleich erschießen würde, und starrte sie einfach nur mit einem ängstlichen Blick an.  
  
Sobald Arya gesprochen hatte, kam aus der Drohne auf einmal ein Lichtstrahl. Ich zuckte zusammen und kauerte mich noch weiter zurück, als der Strahl meine Füße berührte und dann weiter nach oben wanderte.  
  
Apropos Füße. Ich fühlte sie nicht mehr, sobald der Scanner über sie gewandert war, und auch in meinen Beinen verlor ich das Gefühl, als das Licht sie traf. Ich atmete stoßweise, als der Scanner auch meinen Kopf erreichte, dann kam nur noch Dunkelheit und alle Gedanken glitten aus meinem Griff.

  


PoV Arya:  
  
London, die Stadt, die wir nach mehreren Reiseupgrades endlich erreicht hatten. Zumindest meinte das unser Lehrer. Ich finde ja, dass in der Oper sitzen kein Upgrade ist.  
  
Hier war es aber nicht besser, denn statt einer Tour durch London mit einer sehr aufgeregten Reiseführerin, mussten Jules und ich aufpassen nicht von Riesen Betonblöcken zerquetscht zu werden.  
  
Als die Trümmer nur so von allen Seiten flogen sprang ich aus dem Bus und rannte einfach drauf los, nur um aus dieser Gefahrenzone herauszukommen. Wo hin ich wollte, wusste ich zwar noch nicht genau, aber auf jeden Fall weg von hier und in der Panik vergaß ich fast Jess.  
  
Hinter mir hörte ich sie dann auf einmal rufen: „Arya, pass auf!“ Ich blieb stehen, damit ich verstehen konnte, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde ich auch schon von hinten am Kragen gepackt und nach hinten gezogen, denn da, wo ich gerade noch stand, lag jetzt ein großer Teil von der Gebäudewand auf den Weg.  
  
„Danke, das war knapp!“ brachte ich außer Atem heraus und schaute mich schnell um, ob nicht noch was von oben kam. Dann rannte ich weiter.  
  
Fast am Ende der Brücke, unter den Türmen, bog ich um eine Ecke. Außer Atem drückte ich meinen Rücken gegen die Wand und versuchte wieder richtig Luft zu holen. Nach dem ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, schaute ich noch mal um die Ecke um zu schauen, wo Jess blieb.  
  
Keine paar Sekunden später kam sie dann mit den Händen über dem Kopf um die Ecke gerannt und quetschte sich in die andere Ecke des Türrahmens, in den ich mich mittlerweile gekauert hatte.  
  
„Wo hin, Jess? Und wo sind Ned und MJ?“, schrie ich, da es durch das Zusammenkrachen der Brücke ziemlich laut war.  
  
Panisch schaute sich Jess immer wieder um, brachte dann aber doch noch eine Antwort heraus: „Keine Ahnung, Arya! Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind, aber ich hoffe, dass Peter das bald unter Kontrolle kriegt, sonst geht noch ganz London drauf!“  
  
Ich nickte einmal, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihre Antwort zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Auf einmal wurde ich von Jess nach oben gezogen und ich wusste erst gar nicht wieso, bis ich die Drohne vor uns sah.  
  
Jess nahm wieder die Hände über den Kopf und wollte gerade wieder um die andere Ecke springen, um weiter zu rennen, da tauchte eine weitere Drohne auf und ich zog sie an ihrem Ärmel wieder zurück in den Türeingang, so dass sie nicht von dieser Drohne noch vorher erwischt wurde.  
  
Die Drohne, vor der ich Jess weggezogen hatte, hatte es aber anscheinend gar nicht auf uns abgesehen, sondern auf die andere Drohne vor uns. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich etwas verwirrt, denn ich wusste gar nicht, dass selbst manche Drohnen rebellieren würden.  
  
Dann fielen die Überreste der ersten Drohne vor uns auf den Boden, und die zweite Drohne kam auf uns zugeflogen. Ich schaute rüber zu Jess und sie hatte anscheinen denselben, unkreativen Plan wie ich. Wir gingen einfach immer weiter nach hinten, bis wir die Hauswand im Rücken hatten und keinen weiteren Ausweg mehr hatten.  
  
Ich sah im Augenwinkel wie Jess wohl mit dem Gedanken spielte, die Augen zu schließen, denn ihre Augenlider flackerten kurz. Ich selbst wusste jetzt gerade aber auch nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, weil alles ja recht ausweglos wirkte.  
  
Doch dann fing die Drohne an zu sprechen und ich legte meine Stirn in Falten, denn ich hatte jetzt eher mit dem sicheren Ende gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
„Ihr werdet gebraucht. Ich werde euch hinbringen. Verabschiedet euch.“  
  
„Was zum … ?“ dachte ich dann doch laut und schaute die Drohnen schräg an.  
  
Was meinte die denn mit verabschieden? Naja, ohne noch länger nachzudenken sprach ich drauf los: „Halt die Ohren steif, Blödmann!“ und hoffte, dass das auch bei dem richtigen Blödmann ankommen würde.  
  
Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell, denn sobald der Scanner über uns ging, fühlte es sich an, als würde der Teil meines Körpers eingeschlafen sein, über den der Strahl sich legte. Daraufhin schloss ich meine Augen und wartete, bis ich komplett weg war.

  



	2. Normaler Wahnsinn aus Tipoca City...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kleine Verbesserung mit einigen Plot-hole-fixes...

• Ca. zehn Jahre später in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxie -

PoV Arya

Nein, nein. Warum muss dieser blöde Wecker schon wieder klingeln? Warum bekomme ich immer die Mistdinger mit Störung? 

Keine Ahnung, aber es ist schon komisch das mein Wecker grundsätzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt und klingelt wann er will. 

Aber gut es wird schon nicht so früh sein, dachte ich und schaue auf die rot leuchtenden Zahlen.

Hätte ich das man nicht gedacht, denn kaum realisierte ich das es drei Uhr morgens ist warf ich den Wecker gegen die Wand vor mir. Es ist so früh, dass der Regen wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal wach war.

Um drei Uhr morgens, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Das ist so eine Zeit wo man alles und nichts machen kann. 

Zum Beispiel nehmen wir an ich gehe jetzt aus meiner Schlafkapsel und gehe mir Kaffee holen.

Einerseits eine sehr gute Idee, zweitens der Kaffee ist vom letzten Tag somit kalt und alle schlafen, damit wären wir beim nichts tun können. 

Ich rieb mir mit meinen Händen durchs Gesicht in der Hoffnung die Müdigkeit so los zu werden. Und jetzt? 

Ich versuchte einfach dort auf meinem Bett sitzen zu bleiben und die Restliche Zeit bis zum eigentlichen Weckruf zu warten. Das funktionierte effektiv acht Minuten und dann um die 10 voll zubekommen nur noch mit dauerhaftem auf die Uhr schauen. 

Dennoch pellte ich mich aus meiner Kapsel, dachte aber kurz darüber nach ob ich mir noch etwas dickeres anzuziehen als die Trainingshose und ein Unterhemd. 

Nee, dachte ich und wollte schon gehen, da viel mir ein das ich nicht ohne BH raus gehen sollte und vor allem auch nicht wollte. 

Die Kapsel öffnete sich und ich klettert raus in den Flur und es war so ruhig. Ratlos blicke ich gegen die Wand vor mir und ehrlich gesagt finde ich das ätzend. 

Wenn ich nicht mal eine Nacht richtig schlafen darf wegen eines blöden Weckers, warum dann die anderen? 

Naja, dann gehe ich eben zum Trainingsplatz und schaue ob ich dort ein bisschen Beschäftigung finde. 

Ne Stunde später in der ich durch die Halbe Anlage gerannt bin und immer mal ein „Guten Morgen Captain“ oder ein „Guten Morgen Sergeant“ wiederholte finde ich mich vor Jess Kapsel wieder.

Pfeifend hänge ich an der Leiter und muss anfangen zu grinsen. Manchmal liebe ich ja meine Ideen während ich müde bin. 

„Na dann wecken wir das Faultier mal auf.“

„Was ist ein Faultier?“ fragt CT-3571 hinter mir.

In dem Moment als er die Frage gestellt hat drehe ich mich zu ihm um und legte den Kopf etwas schief und tat so als würde ich überlegen.

„Hm, wie erkläre ich dir das? Das Tier ist genauso träge wie du in der ersten Trainingseinheit beim Morgensport.“

„So freundlich wie immer Commander,“ kommentierte er meine Antwort auf seine Frage und ich grinse ihn bloß frech an und sprang noch mal zu ihm runter. 

Man muss aber sagen, dass dieser Humor anfangs nicht bei allen Clone vorhanden war und ich mit meinem, ich nenne es mal Temperament oft für Verwirrung und etwas gereizten Clone gesorgt habe.

Jetzt aber ist dieser Haufen eine sehr humorvolle Bande geworden. CT-3571 ist aber an meine Äußerungen gewöhnt, da ich ihn oft sehe, wenn ich meinen Spaziergang um drei oder eins tätige, da er auch meistens früher aufwacht als alle anderen.

„Wer ist denn heute Schuld für die schlechte Laune Commander?“ fragt er, ohne auch nur ansatzweise die Belustigung in seiner Stimme zu überspielen. 

„Ich sag ja nur defekter Wecker.“

„Oh, der heimgesuchte Wecker schon wieder,“ lacht er und schüttelt den Kopf. Dieser bekloppte Wecker ist schon berüchtigt geworden in unserer Division.

Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch da ich mittlerweile echt nichts mehr dazu sagen kann. Gerade als ich mich der Kapsel von Jess wieder zuwende, da geht eine andere auf und ein noch komplett verschlafener Cody kroch raus.

„Mensch was ist den Heute los? Alles tot hier. Ich stehe schon seit 0300 auf der Matte.“

„Morgen“ war das Einzige was Cody diesem Moment an Wörtern rausbekam und stolpert von der Leiter in meine und CT-3571 Richtung.

CT-3571 begrüßt ihn wie mich mit einem „Guten Morgen Commander.“ 

Eigentlich war ich ja kein offizieller Commander, aber da ich immer mit Cody rumhänge und mit ihm zum Training gehe, habe ich inoffiziell den Rang eines Commander. 

„Nah Cheffchen gut geschlafen?“ frag ich und lege meinem Arm um seine Schultern.

„Alles ok mit dir? Ich dachte der Titel gehört dir.“

„Natürlich ist das mein Titel, aber ich wollte mal nett sein und darum bist du heute mal Cheffchen. Genieß es solange du es noch bist.“

Nun gut, Mission Jess wartet. Mein Arm war inzwischen etwas eingeschlafen und ich nahm ihn dann von Codys Schulter wieder runter. 

Da merkt man mal wieder den Größenunterschied, was nicht heißen soll das ich mit meinen 170 cm klein bin aber doch bin ich immer noch gut 13 cm kleiner als die ganzen anderen Clone.

Ohne mich noch mal ablenken zu lassen klettere ich die Leiter wieder hoch und prokle an dem Elektronischem Schloss rum und öffne so die Kapsel, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht bei unseren Kapseln funktionieren sollte. 

Das Klicken gab mir das Zeichen, dass die Tür offen ist und ich reiße die Tür auf.

„Morgen Dornrösschen!“ 

Jess lag vor Schreck samt Decke und Kissen 2m tiefer auf dem Boden.  
Hinter mir brach schallendes Gelächter aus, was höchst wahrscheinlich an Jess Gesichtsausdruck liegt. Sie schaute nämlich wortwörtlich dumm aus der Wäsche. 

Sie lächelte aber dennoch und fragte mich: „Na, Ace? Hat dein Wecker wieder gespinnt oder warum habe ich diese grobe Behandlung verdient?“

„Exactly, Captain. That stupid Moron hat mich um 0300 geweckt!” antworte ich, springe von der Leiter neben ihrem Bett und gehe zu meinem Spind, um meine Trainingssachen raus zu holen. 

Bevor ich in Richtung Umkleide verschwand hörte ich noch wie Rex auch aus seiner Kapsel kroch. 

PoV Jess:

Ich erwachte mit einem Schock, als ich mich erschrocken aufsetzte, da sich meine Kapsel auf einmal öffnet. Vor Schreck, viel ich aus der schmalen Koje, als das helle Licht der Lampen mich blendete.

Durch das Adrenalin war ich auf einmal rapide wach und schaute mit klopfenden Herzen zu der Ursache meines unschönen Erwachens auf. 

Arya hing mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an der Leiter neben meinem Bett jetzt zwei Meter über mir. 

Ich stand mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht auf und vermutete: „Na, Ace? Hat dein Wecker wieder gespinnt oder warum habe ich diese grobe Behandlung verdient?“

Sie sprang grinsend die Leiter herunter und ging zu ihrem Spind. „Exactly, Captain. That stupid Moron hat mich um 0300 geweckt! “

Ich schüttelte nur grinsend denn Kopf und grüßte Cody mit einem freundlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, als ich an ihm vorbei zu meinem Spint ging. 

„Morgen Naakla,“ hörte ich, als ich mich mit meinem Bündel Kleidung auf den Weg zu unserer Umkleide machte und sah erfreut auf.

„Guten Morgen Rex! Und was steht heute an?“, fraget ich meinen Ori´Vod, der gerade aus seiner Kapsel gekrochen kam.

Rex war sozusagen mein „Aufpasser“ und ich stand laut den Kaminoanern unter seiner Aufsicht und galt damit nicht wirklich als vollwertiger Trooper. 

Er gähnte, streckte sich und sagte beim Aufstehen: „Ich glaube heute hast du Medic-Training und wir werden noch mal von Bralor in Nahkampf gedrillt. Um 1400 wurde unser Squat noch mal zum Zitadellen-Test angemeldet. Wir sollen anscheinend ein paar Kadetten eine Show geben wie es richtig gemacht wird.“

„Klingt gut, Rex. Ich bin in fünf Minuten fertig“, rief ich ihm zu, bevor ich in unsere mini Umkleide/Dusche verschwand. 

Genervt sah ich auf die Uhr auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flures, als ich an der Wand vor den Duschen lehnte. 13:26

Ich würde mich ja gerne hinsetzen und mein Handy rausholen, aber die Konsequenzen waren mir in diesem Fall dann doch zu hoch.

Ich sah noch mal hoch. 13:27. Arrrg! Komm schon Leute, ich habe echt keinen Bock zu spät zu kommen.

Da haben wir uns gerade mal einen einigermaßen guten Ruf unter den langen Hälsen und den Kopfgeldjägern gemacht. Denn sollten wir jetzt nicht mit zu spät kommen, wenn wir als Vorbild dienen sollen, kaputt machen.

Rational wusste ich, dass die anderen bis jetzt erst zehn Minuten gebraucht haben, was total akzeptabel war aber das nutzlos Warten, konnte ich noch nie gut.

Endlich (!) kam Arya aus der Tür rechts von mir und fast zeitgleich kamen Cody, Rex und die anderen aus unserem Team (die noch keine Namen haben) aus der linken Tür.

„Na? Ungeduldig, Vod’ika?“, fragte Rex während sie sich ihre Ausrüstung schnappten und ich zog nur genervt eine Augenbraue hoch. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich einfach vorweg und strafte die Gurte des Rucksacks auf meinem Rücken.

Der Zitadellen-Test gehörte zum Abschlusstest jedes Squats und wir haben die offizielle Prüfung schon vor einem Monat abgeschlossen. 

Jetzt hängen wir hier eigentlich nur noch wartend rum und machen extra Training oder wie jetzt, zeigen den jüngeren Vod’e wie man es richtig macht. 

Ich richtete mich auf als ich hinter den anderen neben Ace durch die Tür zum Besprechungsraum ging und stand wie das Protokoll es verlangt einen Schritt rechts hinter Rex.

„…und deshalb wird euch jetzt eins der älteren Squats zeigen, wie dieser Test in perfekter Zeit absolviert wird. In ARC-Soldaten Zeit!“, dröhnte der anwesende Kopfgeldjäger zu den jüngeren Vod’e. 

„Sir, wir sind bereit“, meldete sich Cody, der mit dem höchsten Rang von uns.

Der Kopfgeldjäger lächelte grimmig: „Kadetten, begrüßt das Freak-Squat!“

Die Shines stand stramm und salutierten. Ich musste schmunzeln. Das wird witzig!

Wir machten uns dann auf zur Eingangsplattform, die uns in die Simulation bringen würde.

Ace befand sich mit Cody vorne an der Spitze des Squats, da sie die beste Reaktionszeit von uns hatte. 

Rex war etwas links von Cody und bewachte seinen Rücken und mich, da ich hinten in der Mitte des Squats stand.  
81,26 und 46 standen auf der rechten Flanke hinter Ace.

Sobald wir Sicht auf die Simulation hatten und das Startsignal ertönte, hörte ich bereits Aces DC-15 schießen und ich wusste, dass die ersten Droiden in unserer Nähe down waren. 

„Guter Schuss, Ace!“

„Ungefähr 10 rechts, 15 links und 20 gerade aus, Vod’e!“

„Nach links, Naakla!“

Mit Rex Deckung rannte ich sofort zu der konstanten Anhöhe links in der Nähe, die Arya gerade von Droiden gesäubert hat und zielte mit meinem etwas modifiziertem Scharfschützengewehr auf die Droiden auf den höchsten Türmen.

Sobald die anderen einen weiteren Teil der Rute zur Zitadelle gesichert hatten, sprang ich schnell von meiner Klippe und landete in der Mitte der lockern Formation, die wir hielten. 

„81, hinter dir!“

„26, jetzt! Ich habe deinen Rücken!“

„Jetzt, Squat! Ausrücken!“

Wir waren nun ungefähr in der Mitte des Feldes und nur die Türme vor uns und einige Droiden auf der Wand standen noch.

„I’ve got our six!“

Ace behielt ihren Blick nach hinten gerichtet und erschoss gelegentlich neue Droiden die erschienen während ich mit meinem Blaster hinter ihr saß und begann einer nach dem anderen die Droiden oben auf der Wand und den Türmen kalt zu machte.

Während dessen schossen Cody, 81,26 und 46 auf die aktiven Kanonen des Turms, um sie auszuschalten.

„Jetzt! Los, los, los!“

Sobald die letzte Kanone erlosch, sprinteten wir auf die Wand vor uns zu und suchten Deckung. Schon beim Laufen hatten wir die Kletterkabel an unseren Gürteln halbwegs herausgeholt und schossen sie sobald wir die Wand erreicht haben.

Cody und Arya zuerst. Rex und ich hielten die Deckung und verteilten gezielte Schüsse. Danach kamen 26 und 46. 81 folgte ihnen sofort. Als letztes kletterten Rex und ich. 

Cody zog die anderen mit hoch sobald er das Dach erreichte und Ace begann wieder zu schießen und bewachte seinen Rücken vor den letzten Droiden, die noch standen. 

Sobald ich auch als letzte das Dach erreichte, sprintete Ace los, um mit Rückendeckung des gesamtem Squats die Fackel auf dem Dach zu erreichen und die Simulation damit zu beenden. 

Mein letzter Schuss, der den letzten Droiden hätte zerstören sollen, traf die Wand hinter ihm in derselben Sekunde als die Simulation endete und verschwand.

Ich atmete schwer. Arrgh. Ich war nach sowas mit soviel Adrenalin immer etwas außer Atem. Aber wir haben es geschafft. Eine glänzende Leistung ohne irgendwelche ekeligen Fehler soweit ich das beurteilen konnte.

Ace hat alle Überraschungen abgeknallt bevor sie uns überhaupt gefunden haben, Cody gab gute Anweisungen und behielt den Überblick, 81,26 und 46 haben den Weg frei geräumt, Rex hatte meinen Rücken bewacht und ich habe die Scharfschützen vernichtet.

Alles wie geplant verlaufen. Wow. Das passierte uns relativ selten. Normalerweise überlebte kaum ein Plan den ersten Kontakt mit dem Feind, selbst wenn dieser wie hier nur animiert war. 

Wenn das der Fall ist, übernahm ich meinen anderen Job, nämlich die Leute wieder zusammenzuflicken.

Aber das war es was uns auszeichnete. Wir waren sehr gut im Improvisieren und hatte auch oft sehr unkonventionelle Methoden. 

Neben natürlich Ace und mir war das der Grund für unseren Squat-Namen. Freak-Squat. Es passte. Ace und ich taten der ursprünglichen Programmierung in diesen Klonen nicht gut. Wir machen sie zu etwas verrückten Individuen. Was der Hauptgrund war, weshalb die Kaminoaner uns nicht mögen. 

Hätten sie damals Meister Sifo-Dyas nicht versprochen uns am Leben zu lassen, wären wir hier bestimmt niemals so alt geworden. 

Rex klopfte mir stolz auf die Schulter und ich grinste.  
„Denn haben wir es gezeigt, Vod’ika!“

„Nach dem vierten Mal in dieser Simulation währe alles andere auch peinlich gewesen, Ori’Vod,“ meinte ich als wir wieder die Zitadelle hinunterkletterten.


	3. Freak-Squat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace und Naakla verbringen einen normalen Tag ihres Trainings mit ihrem Squat.

PoV Jess:

Wir verweilten nicht lange in unserem Erfolg, nach dem wir entlassen wurden, da Ace und mir wieder einfiel, dass wir heute extra Training hatten.  
  
Mitleidig verabschiedete sich der Rest des Squats von uns als Rex und Cody uns zum nun relativ leeren Fitnessstudio brachten, da wir ja eigentlich nirgends alleine rumgehen durften.  
  
Da wir ja als Frauen mit unserem natürlich weit unterlegenen Körper niemals so stark sein können wie die anderen Klone, sollten wir alle zwei Tage abends extra Kraft-Training absolvieren.  
  
Völliger Schwachsin meiner Meinung nach, da Ace bestimmt schon fast stärker ist als zum Beispiel Fox, der als einer der stärksten gilt, ist und fast jeden im Armdrücken schlagen kann.  
  
Was noch beleidigender ist, ist, dass unser Extra-Training auch die Armee-Regulationen beinhaltet, da wir ja anscheinend durch das falsche Geschlecht nicht dieselbe Kompetenz hatten Regeln zu lernen und zu befolgen.  
  
Ich könnte diese sexistischen Ar**** manchmal echt den Hals umdrehen. Wenigsten sind einige von ihnen etwas erträglicher und haben mir die Medi-Ausbildung und Ace ihr Piloten-Training verschaft.  
  
Ich freue mich schon etwas darauf diesen Ort zu verlassen obwohl ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht auf einen Krieg freuen sollte.  
  
Heute sollten wir rennen. So schnell wie möglich rennen. Ich hasste rennen.  
  
Immerhin sind meine Lungen hier irgendwie in einer besseren Verfassung als sie das in meinem alten Leben waren, da ich hier immerhin nicht nach 100m wie eine Dampflock klang.  
  
Das machte Rennen aber immer noch nicht attraktiver für mich. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken und begann meinem Kopf sämtliche Lieder, die ich noch zusammenkriegte durch zu gehen.  
  
Das hat sich aber auch bald erschöpft, da ich davon schnell einen Ohrwurm bekam und jetzt die zwei Zeilen, die ich noch von einem Lied wusste in meinem Kopf in dauerschleife spielten.  
  
Zum Glück wurde ich bereits kurz danach aus meinem Elend erlöst, da es bereits 2100 war und wir gehen durften. Vor entye!  
  
Wir schafften es den wachsamen Augen zu entkommen, indem wir sagten, dass Rex und Cody an der nächsten Ecke auf uns warten und so zog ich mich müde hinter Arya durch die Korridore, die über mich kicherte.  
  
Man könnte fast meinen, dass ihr die Folter kaum was ausgemacht hatte, aber ich wusste, dass sie auch erschöpft war und es nur nicht so zeigte.  
  
Es hat halt einen guten Grund, weshalb ich Scharfschütze und Medic bin. Das ist nicht so anstrengend…  
  
PoV Arya:  
  
Die Plattform fährt nach oben und Synchron zum Startsignal öffnet sich das Tor vor uns mit einem Zischen. Ohne lange mehr darüber nach zu denken richte ich meine Blaster auf und erschieße die Droiden rechts, links und vor uns.  
  
Wir machen diesen Test mittlerweile schon zum gefühlt 30en mal und es ist schon fast wie Atmen. „Guter Schuss, Ace!“ rief Cody. Ich muss schmunzeln „the same procedure as every year!“ gab ich als Antwort. „Und das ist woher schon wieder? Ich komme bei Euren Insidern nicht mehr mit.“ Ich meinte Cody  
  
„Erkläre ich dir nachher Miss Sophie.“ Worauf nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort bekomme. Jess hingegen wusste was ich meine und hält den Daumen hoch als ich zu ihr rüber schaute.  
  
Sobald der Weg frei ist rennt Jess zur linken An Höhung und Rex gab ihr Rückendeckung. 81 und 26 gab ich ein Hand Zeichen, das sie ebenfalls nach rechts sollten, um die Schützen an der Rechen Bande auszuschalten.  
  
So arbeiteten wir uns stück für stück vor. Cody behielt vor mir den Überblick während ich rückwärtsging, um Überraschungen aus dem Hinterhalt aus zu knipsen. 46, 81, cody und 26 schossen die Kanonen von den Türmen rechts und links ab so dass wir im nächsten Schritt ohne Verzögerungen vorbeikommen werden.  
  
Inzwischen befinden wir uns auf Höhe der hinteren Barrikaden und nehmen wieder unsere Formation an. Mit Jess, die vom Rand der einer Plattform sprang, waren wir wieder vollständig und konnten mit unserem Plan, der heute auch bis jetzt ohne ausnahmen funktionierte, weiter machen.  
  
Auf Cody‘s Kommando sprinteten wir los. Im Lauf kramte ich mein Seil aus der Tasche ein meinem Gürtel und befestige es an selbigen. Immer wieder sprangen wir alle den Schüssen noch nicht zerstörter Droiden aus dem Weg, was das ganze aber auch echter wirken ließ. Kurz vor der Wand bleibe ich erprobt stehen, denn im Boden öffnete sich eine Lucke und ein Droide war dabei raus zu springen.  
  
Der war neu! Für diesen Moment vergas ich meinen Blaster völlig, also trat ich dem Droiden in einer schnellen Bewegung den Kopf ab. Der Kopf flog, wie ein Football beim Kickoff, zwar nicht zur gegnerischen Mannschaft, aber gegen die Wand und es ertönte ein lautes Scheppern.  
  
Nicht lange, aber für einen kurzen Moment schauten alle auf den Kopf, der auf dem Boden lag, dann zu dem Körper der zuckend vor meinen Füßen lag und lediglich funkte und zum Schluss zu mir.  
  
„Was denn? Wo bleiben die Cheerleader, ich habe gerade ein Kickoff gemacht.“ Ohne jeglichen Kommentar liefen wir weiter und schossen, bei einer Entfernung von etwa drei Metern zur Wand die Seile ab.  
  
Cody und ich machten den Anfang und 26,46,81 folgten. Rex und Jess bildeten das Schlusslicht, wobei sie uns immer noch Deckung gaben. Oben zog Cody die anderen nach oben während ich die Fackel hervor hole, um auf den letzten Metern auch keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden. Sobald ich Naaklas Helm sehe sprinte ich auf das Podest Mitte des Turms zu.  
  
Nun mit der Rückendeckung von allen, kann ich ohne in Deckung zugehen laufen und somit die Simulation beenden, indem ich mich samt Fackel Freiheitsstatur like auf das Podest stelle.  
  
„Nous l’avons fait!“ rufe ich und gehe wieder von meiner Erhöhung hinunter und stecke die Fackel weg. Ich gehe zu Jess die sich mit ihren Händen auf ihren Oberschenkeln abstützt und erstmal tief durchatmet. „Mit Bravour gemeistert würde ich sagen.“ Sagte ich und klopfte auf ihre Schulter „Aber sowas von!“ meinte sie und stellte sich wieder gerade auf.  
  
„Schöner Kopfschuss und das meine ich Wort wörtlich. „ lachte Rex der neben Jess stand. „Danke! Mir war so danach, weißte?“ meinte ich und ging zu Cody.  
  
„Ach, komm schon du hast doch bloß deinen Blaster vergessen Ace.“ Ich meinte dieser als ich neben ihm stand. „Du bist aber auch ein Schlitzohr, Cheffchen. Du merkst aber auch alles!“ ärgere ich Cody und stupse mit meinem Ellenbogen leicht in seine Seite. 

  
  


Bei den Anderen Kadetten und den Kopfgeldjägern unten wurden wir entlassen, was aber nicht heißt das jetzt Schluss ist oder wir Pause haben. Ne, ne, jetzt ist Sport angesagt. Ich bin für gewöhnlich kein Sport Muffel, aber ich könnte mir nach so einem Test auch was Besseres vorstelle  
  
Wie ich mir von Jess hab sagen lassen ist heute Dauerlauf bis Sprinten dran. Jene schlurft auch komplett alle hinter mir her und zieht eine Grimasse. „Also dann ihr beiden viel Spaß!!“ verabschieden sich Rex und Cody, die uns malwieder hier herbegleiten mussten, sich von uns. Allerdings gefiel mir dieser nicht mal im Ansatz bemitleidender Ton der beiden nicht. „Idioten!!“ rief ich laut hinter ihnen her.  
  
„Das habe ich gehört.“ rief Cody beim Gehen zu mir zurück. „Ich hab’s ja auch extra laut gesagt!“ rief ich noch lauter als vor her.  
  
„Ich habe dich auch lieb, Ace!“ schalte Cody’s stimme um die Ecke und ich wusste jetzt wie er sich manch mal fühlen muss, denn jetzt stehe ich hier und schüttele bloß den Kopf.  
  
Naja, was solls getrau dem Motto “ The show must go on!“ machte ich meine paar Aufwärmübungen und flitzte los. Die Runden auf der Tartanbahn gestalte ich immer wieder anders mal lief ich rückwärts, seitwärts, normal oder ich lief durch Strickleitern, die auf den Buden lagen.  
  
Jess die manchmal summte, wenn ich an ihr vorbei trabte schien grummelig ihre runden abzulaufen. Nach einiger Zeit war bei mir, dann auch die Luft raus und so hang ich mich an Jess an und schloss mich ihrem Tempo an. Oder ich zog sie einfach weiter mit mir mit.  
  
Wie auf Knopf druck blieb ich stehen, als das Piepsen des Alarms ertönte. „Wir sind frei!“ nuschele ich so leise, dass nur Jess es hören kann. Mit einem Grinsen ihrerseits gehen wir.  
  
„So, war wie immer schon von euch wie Verbrächer beobachtet zu werden, aber wir müssen dann auch mal los.“ Meine Scherze kann ich nun mal nicht sein lassen. Bevor einer von uns jedoch auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür setzten konnte, sagte einer der Typen:“ Ihr dürft nicht alleine gehen. Ach, und seid ihr nicht vom Freak- Squat?“  
  
Jess wollte gerade Antworten, da schnitt ich hier das Wort ab:“ Jap. Das ist vollkommen Richtig und Cheffch….“ mitten im Satz trat mir Jess auf den Fuß, um mir zusagen das ich Cheffchen wohl nicht vor diesen Typen sagen sollte. „Ja, das stimmt und Captain Rex und Commander Cody warten dort hinten um die Ecke auf uns.“ Erklärte sie und wir konnten auch tatsächlich gehen.  
  
„Na dann, Freak out würde ich mal sagen. Versteht ihr?“ die fragenden Gesichter sagten aber alles und bevor ich noch mehr sagte drehte mich Jess rum und wir gingen um besagte Ecke von natürlich keiner wartete. So viel war ja klar.


	4. Unerwartete Endeckungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte beginnt..

PoV Jess:  
Wir schlenderten langsam durch die Gänge, nicht unbedingt motiviert sofort zurück zu unseren Kapseln zu kommen. Ich genoss das Geräusch des Regens auf dem Dach, an das ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte. 

Arya und ich unterhielten uns leise, redeten über die unfaire Behandlung des Kopfgeldjägers, als ich auf einmal Stimmen hörte, die sich zögerlich unterhalten.

„Ace, wart mal,“ murmelte ich ihr zu und hielt sie in ihre Schritte auf. „Da ist wer und der klingt nicht nach Klon oder Lang Hals.“

„Ich werde erwartet?“, fragte die unbekannte Stimme mit einem ausgeprägten Coruscanti-Akzent. 

Die Stimme, die antwortete, war bekannter und gehörte zu Taun We, einer der Wissenschaftlerin, die die Gesundheit der Klone überwachen. „Natürlich. Er ist gespannt, euch zutreffen. Nach all diesen Jahren waren wir besorgt, ihr würdet nicht mehr kommen. Wenn ihr mir nun folgen würdet? Hier entlang.“ 

Arya schaute mich mit Unheil in den Augen an und ich ahnte schlimmstes, als sie mich hinter ihr her um die nächste Ecke zog. 

Wir sahen die Person, die mit Taun We sprach von hinten, als er mit ihr in den nächsten Gang einbog. Er war ein ungefähr 5 fuß 4 großer, rot haariger Mann, der lange, braune Roben trug.

„Wer ist denn das für ein Mönch? Bruder Tack?“, flüsterte Arya mir zu, als wir den Flur lang huschten.  
Ich musste kichern und dämpfte den Ton in meinem Ärmel. Wir folgten den beiden durch mehrere Gänge und mussten mehrmals einigen patrouillierenden Klonen ausweichen.

Mit jeder Begegnung, bei der wir fast entdeckt wurden und Arya eine Lüge über unsere Intentionen an diesem Ort ausspuckt, bereute ich diese Aktion etwas mehr und dachte mir, dass dies es echt nicht wert war. 

Desto länger ich auf den Rücken dieses Kerles starrte, während wir ihm folgten, desto bekannter kam er mir irgendwie vor und als er mit Taun We hinter den futuristischen Schiebe-Türen des privaten Büros des Premierministers verschwand, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich irgendwie mehr über ihn wusste als über mein eigenes Leben.

„Na, hat dein intensives Starren irgendeine Erkenntnis gebracht? Weißt du jetzt aus welchem Material der Mantel zusammengesetzt ist? Ich bin ja für Baumwollen,“ schreckte Arya mich aus meinen Gedanken. 

„I know him,“ murmelte ich und verdammt, ich hatte wieder einen Ohrwurm. That can`t be, that’s that little guy who spoke to me. All those years ago, what was it ’85? That poor man they’re gonna et him alive!

Arya guckte mich kurz verwirrt an, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln und beobachtete wieder die Tür vor uns. 

PoV Arya: 

Auf dem Weg zurück zu unseren Kapseln biegen wir um zig Ecken und landen in weißen Fluren, die alle gleich aussehen. Wenn man nicht schon länger hier ist, könnte man meinen, man geht um eine Ecke und ist wieder am Anfang desselben Flurs, den man gerade erst hinab gegangen ist.

Gerade als wir erneut um eine Ecke biegen und in den Nächsten niemals endenden Flur gehen, trifft mich der Schock. War da etwa Farbe? Das Kann nicht sein! Dieser Kulturschock traf mich hart. Dass ich so was hier noch erleben würde, war ein wunder.

Tatsächlich steht dort ein Mann mit einem Brauen Mantel am Eingang der Basis. ER hat rostbraunes bis rötliches Haar und einen ebenso roten Bard.“ 

„Welcher Mönch hat sich den hier her verirrt? Der sieht aus wie Bruder Tack nur mit mehr Haaren auf dem Kopf.“ Teile ich Naakla meinen Eindruck von diesem Typen mit. Was ich jedoch komisch finde ist das er mir bekannt vor kommt.

Jess kichert jedoch und deutet mir, mit einer Hand Floskel, dass wir weiter gehen. Ich forme mit meinem Daumen und der Spitze meines Zeigefingers einen Kreis, also quasi wie ein OK in Tauchereichensprache und gebe ihr somit das Zeichen dafür das ich verstanden habe. 

Leichtfüßig, um nicht aufzufallen, laufe ich bis zur nächsten Ecke vor und winke Jess dann hinter mir her. So laufen wir beide, wie auf Sohlen, hinter Bruder Tack und Taun We her. 

Ohne ersichtlichen Grund bleiben die beiden stehen. Naakla die schon die ganze Zeit auf den Rücken des Typs starrt schien dies aber nicht zu märken. Auffällig wurde das spätestens, als sie mir in die Hacken rannte. 

„Sag mal Naakla, hat dein Starren mittlerweile schon Erfolge erzielt? Weißt du schon aus welchen Fasern sein Mantel zusammengesetzt ist? Ich bin ja für Baumwolle oder Hanf, so ein Öko kram halt.“ 

Mit diesen Fragen riss ich sie aus ihrer Starre. Als sie wieder geistlich auf Kamino und in unserem Flur Labyrinth gelandet ist antwortet sie: „I know him!“

„Oh, wie schon würdest du mich dann an deiner Idee Teil haben lassen? Woran erinnert er dich? Ich habe auch eine Vermutung und würde sie wirklich, wirklich gerne sagen.“ Quengele ich schon fast.

„Ist gut.“

„Ok, auf drei. Einverstanden?“ Schön, selbst ich finde das schon etwas zu kindisch, aber ich mache so was nie ohne Grund. 

„Meinst du nicht das, das etwas kindisch ist?“ fragte sie und zieht wie üblich eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch als ich nichts weiter sagte schien sie es so hingenommen zu haben. 

„Also dann, 1,2,3… Axl Rose, … Jesus !“ nuscheln wir beide gleichzeitig. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den Naakla bei meiner Antwort machte hätte ich mich unter anderen Umständen ja wegwerfen können. Ihr waren nämlich jegliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. 

„WAS! Wie kommst du auf Axl Rose?“ zischte sie mich schon fast fassungslos an.

„Ach ja Jesus, wäre meine Zweite Wahl gewesen. Nein, quatsch war nur ein Spaß. Aber du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen müssen, du hast geguckt wie ein Auto nur nicht so schnell!“ allein schon der Gedanke daran brachte mich zum Lachen. 

„Du hast aber irgendwie recht, der Typ sieht wirklich etwas so aus, nicht? Aber so ganz kann das ja auch nicht stimmen, oder?“, murmelte ich nach dem wir uns wieder von unserem erstickten Lachen erholt hatten. 

Jess murmelte: „Natürlich nicht. Das Aussehen passt nur etwas aber er erinnert mich trotzdem an was. I just can’t right place it….

„Anyway. So jetzt aber mal Butter bei die Fische! Was machen wir jetzt? Solange die Giraffen Lady da rumtanzt werden wir wohl noch einen auf Mission Impossible tun, denn meine Rewe Ausrede zieht bei der Tante nicht mehr.“ 

Man konnte unsere Köpfe förmlich rauchen sehen, doch bevor wir einen Plan hätten schmieden können, passierte das was wohl hätte passieren müssen.


	5. Tour in Tipoca-City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etwas mehr Jess, etwas weniger Arya, da sie einer Schreibblockade hat...Wird im nächsten Kapitel wieder gut gemacht!  
A little more Jess, a little less Arya because she has writers-block...Will be made up for in the next chapter!

PoV Jess:

Wir schreckten eilig zurück als die Beiden durch die sich automatisch öffneten Tür des Büros des Premierministers gingen und Taun We über ihre Schulter schaute bevor sich die Tür wieder schließt. 

Wir hörten noch wie Taun We den Premierminister vorstellte, bevor die Tür sich ganz schloss.

Mir wurde das langsam etwas zu riskant, da wenn wir erwischt werden, wie wir jemanden Belauschen, wir bestimmt nicht ohne Konsequenzen daraus kommen würden.

Ich zog Arya vorsichtig am Arm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und murmelte: „Lass uns zurück gehen! Wir hören jetzt eh nichts mehr und wenn wir nicht bald zurück sind melden die uns noch als vermisst!“

„Meinet wegen“, meinte Arya und folgte mir, bis sie plötzlich an der nächsten Ecke stehen blieb. „Äh, weißt du denn noch, wo wir hergekommen sind?“

Erschrocken, sah ich auf und sah mich verwirrt um. Ich hatte auch keinen Plan mehr, wie wir hierhergekommen sind und wo wir hier sind. „Ne, nicht wirklich…Sorry, aber du weißt doch, dass ich den Orientierungssinn von einem Stein habe.“

„Tja…“, meinte Arya da nur und sah sich abschätzend um: „Lass doch mal da lang gehen. Sieht nicht ganz so weiß aus wie der Rest.“ 

Ich verlagerte unruhig meinen Helm von der rechten in die linke Hand und folgte ihr etwas verloren. Wir wären in so vielen Problemen, wenn wir es nicht alleine zurück schaffen würden…

Nach einer Weile kamen wir tatsächlich wieder an einem Ort an, denn wir kannten. Wir befanden uns jetzt zwar irgendwie fasst am andern Ende dieser Anlage aber die große Trainingshalle unter uns und die hunderte Geburtskammern um uns herum waren unverkennbar. 

Jetzt konnten wir zwar wieder zurückfinden aber das nächste Problem kam bereits in Form von Taun We, dem Premierminister und dem komischen Off-worlder auf uns zu. 

Panisch sah ich mich im offenen Flur nach einem Versteck um und erkannte unsere einzige Möglichkeit relativ unentdeckt zu bleiben; „Ace, setzt deinen Eimer auf! Vielleicht erkennt sie uns dann nicht!“

Der letzte Teil davon wurde bereits durch den Stimm-Filter meines Helmes gefiltert, der sie klingen ließ wie die aller andern Clone. 

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte dann bestimmt und mit gerader Haltung einen Schritt hinter Aces Schulter durch den Gang zu marschieren, als hätte ich jedes Recht hier zu sein.

Mit angehaltenem Atmen marschierten wir auf die drei zu und hofften nicht wahrgenommen zu werden. Bevor wir sie passierten, blieben sie auf einmal stehen und Taun We sah besorgt auf ihren Kommunikator an ihrem Handgelenk. 

Wir gingen weiter, sahen nicht zurück. Ich fing schon an mich zu entspannen, sobald wir sie passiert hatten, als sie auf einmal rief: „Troopers! Kommt her!“

Innerlich in Panik schreiend drehte ich mich um und trat mit Ace näher an sie heran und Salutierte Regel-konform. „Sir!“

Sie schien nichts von meiner inneren Aufruhe zu bemerken und befahl: „Ihr beide werdet dem Meister-Jedi weiter herumführen und ihm das Gelände zeigen. Erläutert ihm die Funktionen der einzelnen Orte und hört auf seine Befehle als Oberstes-Kommando! Ich werde euch von eurem Dienst entschuldigen lassen.“

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie und der Minister in einem für Kaminoaner sehr schnellem Tempo davon und ließen uns mit dem auch sehr verwirrt aussehendem Fremden zurück.

Ace fragte als erstes, da sie einen höheren rang hatte: „Was haben sie denn bisher schon besichtigt, Meister-Jedi?“

Der Man sah uns zuerst etwas verwirrt an und meinte dann: „Taun We zeigte mir bereits die Labore und die Test-Räume. Ich glaubte sie sagte, dass sie mir noch die Barracken und die Trainingsräume zeigen. Wenn ich fragen dürfte, wer seid ihr?“

„CC-4446-S, Sir“, antwortete Ace automatisch und nahm die Hand zum Salut hoch. 

Ich trat schnell an ihre Seite und gab an: „CT-1660-S, Sir.“

Er guckte nun noch verwirrter und während wir weiter gingen, fragte er: „Habt ihr keine richtigen Namen?“

„Offiziell nicht, Sir. Alle Clone sind unter ihren Nummern bekannt obwohl sich einige selber Namen gegeben haben,“ antwortete Ace knapp, während sie voran ging und uns zu den Trainings-Räumen der jüngeren Brüder führet. 

„Habt ihr euch dann Namen gegeben?“, fragte er während wir durch die nächste der komischen Appel-store schiebe Türen gingen.

Sie sah ihn kurz kalkulierend an und antwortete knapp: „Ich bin Ace und das ist Naakla.“ 

„Hier haben wir die Schlafkabinen der 1 bis 3 Jahren Kadetten. Sie lernen größten Teilen in Klassen von 20 Kadetten und in dieser Phase ist ihre Ausbildung hauptsächlich theoretisch, da ihre Körper sich in der größten Entwicklungsphase befinden und viel wachsen. Zu viele Verletzungen in dieser Zeit könnten zu dauerhaften Fehlfunktionen führen.“

Ace Stimm-Modulator klang tonlos und verzehrte ihre Stimme durch ihren blanken Helm. Eine weitere Maßnahme, um unsere Gestalt zu verheimlichen. Funktioniert meistens nicht so wirklich, da sowohl Ace als auch ich die Eimer nicht so gerne tragen. 

Der Jedi schien sich unwohl und sehr fehl am Platz zu fühlen, was mir etwas Hoffnung gab. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein gutes Gefühl über den Typen als könnte ich ihm vertrauen. 

So ein Gefühl wie ich über Rex und Cody hatte oder weshalb ich ihre Namen kannte. Manche Sachen kamen mir einfach komischerweise bekannt vor, wie bei einem Déjà-vu nur stärker. So als hättest du einen alten Freund wiedergesehen.

„Ab welchem Alter fangt ihr an zu trainieren?“, fragte er skeptisch, als ein paar sehr junge Kadetts an uns in Formation vorbeimarschierten.

„Das theoretische Training beginnt 5 Monate, nachdem wir die Kapseln verlassen haben. Mit dem Kampf Training wird 4 Monate danach angefangen. Durch das beschleunigte Wachstum wachsen die Klone in den ersten Monaten am schnellsten und sind deshalb bei Trainingsbeginn biologische 4 Jahre alt.“

Ich sah den Jedi leicht zusammenzucken als Arya ihn weiter führte zur Kantine. Sie erklärte kurz was die Klone für Nahrung bekommen und wie dies ihr Wachstum beeinflusst. Sie hielt es technisch und ich konnte die ganzen Kommentare, die sie sich zurück biss, praktisch fühlen. 

Als nächstes erreichten wir den „Terminal-Raum“ wie wir ihn nannten. „Hier erhalten wir unsere theoretische Ausbildung. Jedes Terminal enthält einen Computer, der die Kadetten mit passenden Systemen alles beibringt, was für unsere Ausbildung als nötig erachtet wird. Im durchschnitt verbringt jeder Klone seinem erstem Jahr jeden Tag um die 5 Stunden hier um zu lernen.“

„Was lernt ihr im besonderem?“, fragte der Jedi, der von dieser Art des Trainings nicht mal so abgeneigt aussieht. Ich stimme ihm innerlich zu. Die Stunden am Terminal waren bisweilen die erträglichsten. 

Ich spring ein, da ich wusste, dass Ace zwar alle Tests mit Ausgezeichnet bestanden hat, aber danach alles unnütze Wissen sofort wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte. „Wir lernen als erstes natürlich lesen und schreiben. Sobald wir diese Tests bestanden haben, arbeiten wir mit dem Handbuch, welches alle Befehlsstrukturen und Regulierungen für uns enthält. Außerdem lernen wir Ansätze verschiedener Sprachen und Kulturen. Für Interessenten, die ihre Kurse frühzeitig beenden, haben in letzter Zeit einige Mandalorieaner Kurse zu Mando’a und der Kultur von Mandalor angeboten, da wir genetisch von diesem Volk abstammen und es so das nächste ist, was wir an Vorfahren und Geschichte haben.“

Ace schien zufrieden damit zu sein und meinte nur: „Jap. Dem hab ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.“ Sie ging weiter und so verbliesen wir die riesige Halle wieder. Ehrlich gesagt ist das hier immer etwas unheimlich, da vor allem die jüngeren Klone so verdammt ehrlich sind, dass es fasst schon gruselig erscheint. 

Der nächste Teil der Tour führt uns durch die Nahkampfhallen. Die erinnerten mich an Stunden voll Schmerzen, aber an sich war es ganz ok. Das Kämpfen und Techniken üben mochte ich eigentlich und dieses Mal, habe ich ja sogar einen Körper, der an das ganze gewöhnt war. 

„Hier werden wir im Nahkampf trainiert. Der Kampfstile besteht hier bei aus vielfältigen Mischarten, die uns von angeheuerten Kopfgeldjägern beigebracht werden. Somit haben verschiedene Bataillonen oft sehr unterschiedliche Kampfstile, da nicht jeder Klon von den selben Lehrern lernt“, erklärte Ace, wärend wir an einem Fenster halt machten, welches uns Blick auf eine schon relativ alte Bataillon gibt, die das Verteidigen gegen einen Gegner mit einem Messer üben. 

Hier bei konnte ich ihr nur zustimmen. Wir alleine haben schon von so vielen Leuten gelernt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Ace es sogar geschafft hat ein paar von den Moves zu perfektionieren, an die sie sich von Black Widow erinnern konnte. 

Eine Gruppe der trainierenden Klone sah auf zu uns und grüßte höfflich. Ich lächelte höfflich zurück und nickte, bis mir einfiel, dass ich immer noch den Eimer trage und sie es deshalb ja nicht sehen können. 

Kopf schüttelnd folgte ich Ace, die den Jedi weiter führte zu den Schießständen. Nach einer weiteren Erklärung und einem Besuch in den Waffenkammern kamen wir zum Situationen-Simulator. Von uns liebevoll SitSim genannt. 

Unter uns in der Trainingshalle befand sich gerade eine Gruppe an relativ jungen Kadetten, die ziemlich planlos herumliefen. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass dies einer ihrer ersten Versuche war und sie auch mit den großen Schusswaffen noch nicht sehr geübt waren.

„Dies ist der Situations-Simulator. Er kann für verschiedene Szenarien programmiert werden und gibt uns die Erscheinung einer echten Umgebung und Gegnern, in der wir eine Aufgabe erfüllen müssen,“ erklärte Arya, während die Gruppe unter uns kläglich versagte.

Die jenigen mit den Nummern 2,3 und 4 verstecken sich hinter einer der Mittleren Wände und 1 und 5 stehen hinter der Wand daneben. 

Sobald sie neue Befehle bekommen, bricht anscheinend Streit unter ihnen aus. 3 und 4 schreien 2 an und 1 verlässt die Formatierung und marschiert alleine mit einer großen Z6 voran.

Was mich irgendwie am meisten nervte bei dieser Gruppe, war nicht mal das ständige Streiten, sondern die komische Angewohnheit, dass sie sich beim Sprechen immer ansahen und selbst ihre gesamte Körperhaltung auf den Gesprächspartner ausrichten. 

Diesen Tick haben soweit ich weiß alle Klone und es stört mich maßlos. Nicht dass Augenkontakt beim Reden nicht höfflich ist aber Junge, wenn dich gerade jemand aktiv umbringen möchte schau doch bitte in die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse kommen und nicht nach hinten. Ich höre dich auch ohne, dass du mich anguckst!

Von da an ging es nur bergab. Die Gruppe löste sich ganz auf und sie ließen sogar einen getroffenen Bruder zurück. Der letzte der noch Stand ergab sich sogar mit einer geladenen Waffe in der Hand. 

Irgendwie habe ich Mitleid mit ihnen, da ich weiß, dass alles was die Kopfgeldjäger jetzt noch machen werden, der Gruppe nicht helfen wird. Hier ist nicht mehr Taktik-training gefragt, sondern Team-building. 

„Hier sehen sie ein Beispiel für noch sehr unerfahrene Klone. Nach dem Abschluss unserer Ausbildung erbringen die Squads viel bessere Leistungen und lösen solche Aufgaben in kürzester Zeit. In den meisten Fällen jedenfalls…“ Arya murmelte den letzten Rest davon leise zu sich selbst und ich sah ihren Humor wieder durchkommen. Anscheinend hat der Jedi sie etwas überzeugt, dass er uns besser behandelt als die lang Hälse.

„Nun lasst uns weiter gehen zum Fitnesstraining. Hier trainieren wir sobald ein Klone richtig laufen kann jeden Tag. Durch die professionalen Wissenschaftler hier wird das Programm optimal an den Wachstum der Klone angepasst.“

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht zu kichern bei der Erinnerung an die genervten Wissenschaftler, als sie für uns alles komplett neu entwerfen mussten und die Pläne auf Grund von unserem anderen Wachstum auch durch die Jahre mehrmals verbessern mussten. 

Wir gingen durch die Tunnel über der Halle und sahen hunderte Klone laufen, trainieren und Fahrrad fahren. Hier sah man eine bessere Leistung, aber das lag auch nur an der passenden Abstimmung aller Geräte für das körperliche Wachstum. 

Im nächsten Block nach der Halle, kahmen wir an den wesentlich kleineren Räumen für das Überlebenstraining vorbei. Die Pfadfinder-Camps, wie wir sie nannten.

Arya gab wieder eine Erklärung ab und beschrieb die Praktischen Kenntnisse, die wir hier erwerben. Ich weiß, dass sie dies normallerweise verachtet und obwohl sie die Kenntnisse schätzt, sie die Aufmachung dieser Stunden lächerlich findet. 

Als wir schließlich die Flugsimulations-Räume auf der komplett anderen Seite des Geländes erreichten, kahm Aryas echter Enthusiasmus wieder etwas raus. 

„Hier sind die Flugsimulatoren. Wir lernen anhand von Praxis und Theorie Training das Fliegen von aller Arten von Schiffen, die unserer Armee zu Verfügung stehen. Für dieses Training werden aber nur wie für das Überlebens-Training eine Handvoll Klone aus jeder Kompanie ausgewählt, um bestimmte Kenntnisse gerecht zu verteilen.“

Sie liebt ihr Flugtraining. Genauso wie ich meine Medizin Studien ist dies ihr Zweig, den sie besonders gerne macht. Dass es ausgerechnet uns für diese Spathen trifft, war wirklich ein Wunder.

Bevor sie uns weiterführen konnte, wurden wir von einem Lang Hals, der aus einem Seitenweg auftauchte, überrascht. 

„Ich übernehme die Tour des Meister Jedis von hier an. Ihr beide seid entlassen. Schließt euch wieder eurem Squad an.“


End file.
